


Fate Knows What It's Doing

by qwertyopia



Series: Soulmate AU's that Shouldn't Exist [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Generation Z Peter Parker, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Memes, Peter is a Little Shit, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, spicy memes for reading fiends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertyopia/pseuds/qwertyopia
Summary: Another Soulmate AU that nobody asked for, but everyone needs
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Soulmate AU's that Shouldn't Exist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577095
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	Fate Knows What It's Doing

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit, here we go again...
> 
> I was procrastinating studying, and this happened

Steve had never been the type of person to be into men. He never had an interest, nor a curiosity, about being with another man. He didn’t care if he had gay friends, hell, his  _ best friend _ was gay and he had no issues with it whatsoever. But he himself had never thought of himself as a homosexual. He was a pretty forward thinking kind of guy back in the 40’s, and even now, since times have changed and people weren’t as scared of the repercussions of coming out to the world. He’s always thought of himself as a pretty laid back guy.

With all of that being said, the idea of meeting his soulmate absolutely  _ terrified _ him.

The words he’d read every day since he was old enough to read, the words he had memorised since he was a kid, the words he had been  _ born with _ , secretly had him cursing at Fate. Because every bone in his body was straight as a ruler, and Fate must have made a mistake.

Every time he found himself alone late at night, he would look at the writing on his ribcage. And every time he looked at it, he would have even  _ more  _ questions. The first words his soulmate would eventually speak to him were so blatant yet confusing at the same time.

After turning 25, Steve became more worried about how much fate had screwed up. The older he got, the less he worried about the fact that his soulmate was a man, and the more he worried about his soulmate’s  _ age. _ It didn’t feel right to be with someone so  _ young.  _ Barely legal young. But his soulmate had the pleasure of giving his name, age, and the fact that he was a damn idiot.

He was actually concerned for his soulmate, if we’re being honest. 

The gears in his head constantly turned whenever he found himself alone. He wondered about his soulmate’s home life. Did his parents not care for him? Could they not afford a good education? These thoughts plagued him well before he went into the ice all those years ago.

When he joined the Avengers, he made it a point to keep his soulmark private. Soulmarks were usually kept private, unless they ended up somewhere that couldn’t be easily hidden (which was rare), but he didn’t need Tony and Clint constantly ribbing him over Fate’s mistake.

As the years came and went, the Avengers Family only grew. It wasn’t uncommon to see weird things happening throughout the compound, with the addition of some off kilter Avengers like Spiderman, Hawkeye, and Ant Man running around. After the team nearly doubled in size, everyone stopped worrying about new people just showing up and wandering the compound, looking like lost puppies.

So when he walked into the common room one afternoon after a fairly long mission, he wasn’t surprised to see Peter Parker excitedly yelling things to a young woman who was just as interested in what he had to say. He quietly walked over to the Kurig and brewed a cup of coffee, tuning out the usual noise of Peter’s excited rants.

-

You had just become a new Avenger. Your power of manipulating the elements caught the inquisitive eye of one Nick Fury, and next thing you knew, you were being shipped off to upstate New York. You had only been around the compound for a few days, and most of the team had been gone.

After leaving your family and your hometown, you quickly bonded with Peter over a mutual love of memes and Star Wars,. And also partly because he and Wanda were closest to your age. You still had a few years on him, but it was nice to have a little brother figure around. It was comforting because your family was so far away now.

You both had been joking around one night, which ended in a dare that you had to quote a vine every time you met an Avenger. It had been so embarrassing so far, having met Tony, Natasha, and Bruce, who looked at you like you were a mere simpleton. It absolutely killed Peter, though, and you got a good laugh out of it once the embarrassment died down.

You and Peter were lounging in the common room one day after training together, and he was going  _ hard  _ about a new TV show that you both watched the night before.

“Oh my god, the Mandalorian is, like, the coolest show  _ ever _ ! Have you seen the baby Yoda memes going around? They’re hilarious! His Beskar armour is so cool looking, too. God, I wish I could be Mando! But at the same time I don’t. It’s so sounds so sad, being so isolated like that,” Peter ranted to you. You nodded your head. “I wish I could learn Mando’a. Or have a helmet that makes my voice sound like that. Both ideas sound awesome.”

“Yeah, his voice has me in a puddle at the end of every episode! I’d kill to be his soulmate,” you joked with Peter, dramatically making a face of pleasure. Peter shook his head and pretended to gag, while you laughed at him.

“Oh can it, Y/N. No one wants to hear about the fantasies you have about that man,” Peter jested back as he stuck out his tongue. You rolled your eyes and flipped him the bird, a light blush on your cheeks.

“Hush, a girl can dream,” you said as you both laughed again. Peter looked up, and looked back at you with a mischievous look on his face.  _ What?  _ You mouthed to him. He pointed his head somewhere behind you. You turned your head and saw one Captain America brewing a cup of coffee, and you flushed.

You shook your head at Peter, pleading with him to not embarrass yourself in front of America’s golden boy. But he shook his head at you and motioned you to hurry up.  _ Damn kid.  _ With an annoyed sigh, you heaved yourself off of the couch and made your way over to Steve.

You lightly tapped on his shoulder, and he turned around holding his mug of coffee. You slid on some sunglasses and gave him a derpy smile as you said, “What up, I’m Jared, I’m 19, and I never fucking learned how to read.”

Steve’s mug crashed to the floor, the entire room echoing with the sound of broken glass. He staggered back, bracing himself on the counter as he stared at you in shock. You were internally freaking out. It looked like Steve was on the verge of a heart attack, and you were the cause of it because of a dumb fucking dare.

“What the fuck?” Steve breathed out in shock as he stared at you, completely flabbergasted. You took in a sharp breath. You’ve spent your whole life wondering if something was wrong with you, worrying over the future about the meaning behind those words. Soulmate rejection was very uncommon, but it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. You tucked those three words way into the back of your mind as you grew up, because you couldn’t handle the thought of being rejected by your soulmate.

Now that you understood the context, you wanted to slap yourself silly for thinking like that.

“Holy cow, are you okay?” You asked as you placed a hand on the Super Soldier’s shoulder.  _ I just met my soulmate and now I’m killing him. Great.  _ You thought to yourself as you tried to help him correct his breathing. One of his large hands gripped your waist as he tried to steady himself.

“Yeah, I’m alright. You gave me quite a shock,” Steve said after he was able to get his breathing under control.

“Awesome, because I didn’t want to have to yeet your body into the trash and go on the run for killing Captain America,” You joked with a smile. He nervously smiled back, a little confused confused by your lingo, but happy nonetheless.

“Sorry for almost having a heart attack,” Steve mumbled with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ve been so confused by my mark for ages.”

“Tell me about it!” You said as you laughed. The sound was heaven to Steve’s ears. “I’m Y/N L/N. Nice to meet ya, hun.”

  
“Nice to meet you too,” Steve said as he smiled at you.  _ Maybe Fate didn’t screw up after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for funny soulmate words, if you've read my other oneshot (about bucky)
> 
> Wanna read a dummy long crackfic about 3 teenage girls who somehow get super powers and change the fate of the MCU? Check out How Did We Get Here?, another one of my works


End file.
